Conventionally, colored polymeric materials are produced by kneading colorants into the polymer. Alternatively, the colorant and polymer are dissolved in a solvent with the resultant solution being dried to produce the colored polymeric material.
Electrophotographic photoreceptors, heat mode memories and the like can include as components porphyrin or phthalocyanine as the colorant, polycarbonates, polymethyl methacrylate or polyphenylene oxide as the polymer and dichloromethane as the solvent. The components are used in a spin coating method with the solution being dried to form a film.
Unfortunately, films obtained by kneading, dissolving or spin casting have shortcomings such as uneven coloring, poor colorant availability and, for electrophotographic receptors, heat mode memories and the like, poor resolving power and resolution as a result of colorant aggregation.
A colored polymeric material that avoids the aforementioned shortcomings is highly desirable.